


Проныра

by LubitelnitsaHE



Series: Фэнтези!АУ [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M, дракон!Хэнк, эльф!Гэвин
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubitelnitsaHE/pseuds/LubitelnitsaHE
Summary: Вот бывают дни, лежишь, спишь в груде золота, никого не трогаешь, но кое-то всё равно захотел докопаться.hankvinweek 2018Day 2: Fantasy AU
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: Фэнтези!АУ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853419
Kudos: 3





	Проныра

Дракон спал, всем телом закопавшись в золото. Благородный металл согревал, успокаивая, делая сон глубоким и приятным. То что нужно повидавшему всякое на своём веку дракону: не поиски нового золота, не охота за зверьём, не сражение с рыцарями, не устрашение врагов, а тихий спокойный восстанавливающий сон. Тем более, когда целому миру до него нет дела.

Целому миру без учёта одного проныры!

Сначала дракон сквозь сон почувствовал, как кто-то копошится в его золоте. Он решил пока не реагировать: если это был бы другой дракон, его уже разбудили бы, а искатели сокровищ, как правило, долго не копались — лишь брали столько, сколько могли унести, и уходили, рассчитывая вернуться. Воевать и ругаться с кем-то решительно не хотелось, поэтому дракон не двигался и продолжал дремать. Но у его незваного гостя были другие планы.

Сначала он почувствовал холод в районе хвоста, и до его ушей донёсся радостный вопль. Это совсем не та реакция на обнаружение дракона. Даже спросонья дракон узнал голос Гэвина. Он тихо вздохнул и закопался хвостом в золото, прекрасно понимая, что этого проныру подобное не смутит. А пока Гэвин не докопался до морды, у дракона есть возможность смириться с неизбежным пробуждением и достаточно проснуться, дабы случайно не заморозить.

Пока проныра откапывал золото в районе его носа, дракон мысленно сам с собой подискутировал. Посетовал на то, что до сих пор не поменял пещеру. Проныра, конечно, обиделся бы, потом нашёл бы и высказал бы все свои мысли на этот счёт, но тогда был бы запас во времени. Пообещал себе, что не будет размениваться на любезности: если Гэвин пришёл с пустыми руками — заморозит. Потом забрал своё обещание назад, решив, что он просто на Гэвина обидится и будет игнорировать всё ближайшее столетие. Благо драконы и эльфы могли себе это позволить. О том, зачем Гэвин к нему явился, он даже не гадал: всё равно у того причины для этого всегда были крайне странные.

Когда лопата безболезненно чиркнула по голове, дракон не издал ни звука. Вдруг Гэвин решит его не будить?

Ага, как же.

— Очнись, древнее чудовище! — громогласно провозгласил Гэвин. Настроение хорошее, значит, не отстанет: ему нужна компания. Дракон приоткрыл правый глаз и оглядел довольно скалящегося Гэвина. Блёклая поношенная одежда, прикрывающая острые кончики ушей бандана, неприглядного вида оружие — кто угодно, не зная личности, мог принять бы его за человека-охотника. Только перчатки немного выбивались — эльфийская вязь, вышитая золотом, но и на ней взгляд не цеплялся, если не знать, куда смотреть.

А так, жив, здоров, в хорошем настроении. Всё что нужно знать дракону о нём. Можно дальше спать. Дракон отвернулся от Гэвина, прекрасно осознавая, что так просто от него не отстанут.

— Хэнк, ну что за дела?! Я к тебе, значит, пришёл, потратил силы и время, а ты тут спишь! Не стыдно?

«У камней больше стыда, чем у нас двоих вместе взятых».

Дракон ощутил прикосновение, а затем лёгкое и приятное покалывание от магии. Гэвин рукой закопался в шерсть у головы и пустил ещё пару зарядов, другой рукой провёл по шее.

— Ну давай, Хэнк, просыпайся, давно же не виделись.

«Ещё столько бы не видеться, но я рад, что ты в порядке». Дракон вспомнил, что Гэвин читать мысли, наверное, ещё не научился, поэтому надо было разомкнуть пасть и что-нибудь ответить. Но так лень…

— Я принёс брагу!

— Вот с этого надо было начинать, — прохрипел дракон, приподнимая голову. На секунду выпустив язык, он оценил запах, идущий от бочонков в одном из проходов. Открыл оба глаза и посмотрел на Гэвина. Тот сиял довольствием собой и совсем немного магией, исходящей от рук. — Всё ещё к семье не вернулся? — а сам потянулся, сбрасывая с себя золото, и выдохнул струю холодного воздуха.

— А что мне у них делать? Тем более родители вовсю настаивают на женитьбе, а я, может, ещё не нагулялся?

Дракон насмешливо фыркнул и спрыгнул с горы, разминая крылья. Полетать бы, раз проснулся, но двуногие такие впечатлительные стали в последние века.

— Если будешь продолжать ходить к старому больному дракону, падкому на брагу, то у меня для тебя плохие новости — ты не нагуляешься.

— Хватит кокетничать, я-то знаю, что ты ещё ого-го-го! Просто ленивый, — Гэвин покопался в своём рюкзаке и достал оттуда длинный шнур, переплетённый хитрым образом. От него ощущалась магия. Только тип дракон определить не мог, и это должно было бы его насторожить, но… Гэвин пакостит без всяких выкрутасов. — Я тебе принёс подарок! Сейчас примерим, давай лапу!

Гэвин не сдержал хихиканья, а дракону захотелось повернуться к нему хвостом. Что он и сделал.

— Э, ладно, хвост тоже подойдёт… Наверное.

Аккуратное прикосновение к хвосту, пара минут на то, чтоб зафиксировать этот странный браслет… Дракон свернулся клубочком, чтобы рассмотреть его поближе. Трансформация тела. Теперь он вспомнил — у него был похожий, пока он не подарил одному дракончику. Хотелось бы верить, что ему это помогло укрыться среди людей.

— Давай, проверяй, он не только для красоты!

— Если это какая-то шутка, я тебя всё-таки заморожу, а сам улечу куда подальше, — проворчал дракон и прикрыл глаза, концентрируясь на энергии браслета. Своей магией коснулся его и позволил энергии впитаться в своё тело.

Первое что он ощутил — это холод. Потом Хэнк открыл глаза и заметил, что значительно уменьшился в размерах. Махнул хвостом, передёрнул крыльями, которые и не думали исчезать, хоть остальное тело стало человеческим. И только после этого посмотрел на Гэвина.

Тот глядел очень жадно, и Хэнк вспомнил, что двуногие ходят, как правило, в одежде, которой на нём не наблюдалось. Ну и пусть. Хэнк широко улыбнулся.

— И всё равно я тебя больше!

— Я и не претендую, — ответил Гэвин и отошёл в сторону, чтобы вернуться с шубой из шерсти. На удивление Хэнка, на подкладке у неё тоже была эльфийская вязь, выполненная из золота. Надевать её он не спешил, хоть в новом обличье ему казалось холодно в пещере.

— Ты меня сегодня прям балуешь, — проворковав (и удивившись, что он ещё не разучился это делать), Хэнк сменил улыбку на серьёзный взгляд. — Что случилось, Гэвин? Золото, которое ты прикарманил с прошлого моего переезда, закончилось? Растрепал кому-то, что из снежных драконов остался ещё один? Ты развязал войну и сюда сейчас придёт армия злых врагов?

— Словно я не могу прийти к своему другу! — деланно возмутился Гэвин. — И вообще, я — эльф, а не какой-то гном или человек, мы благородные создания!

Хэнк сложил руки на груди и молча уставился на Гэвина. Хвост с браслетом недовольно елозил по полу. Гэвин ещё повозмущался, припомнив и свою родовитость, и что он маг, и вообще славный малый, а Хэнк терпеливо ждал.

Гэвин прервался, пробежался взглядом по горе золота, потёр шрам на носу и уставился наглыми голубыми глазами на Хэнка.

— Я поживу у тебя пару дней, недель, месяцев?

Хэнк слегка наклонил голову.

— Значит, всё-таки армия?

— Нет, один только охотник, нанятый моими родителями, дабы меня вернуть. Мелочи жизни. И не надо говорить, что у тебя нет свободного места! Ты — дракон, вы всегда обустраиваете пару пещер под комнаты для похищенных принцесс!

— Ты знаешь, сколько я уже этим не занимаюсь?

— Неважно, комната же есть?

Хэнк промолчал. Комната, конечно, была, и даже специально для вот этого проныры, ибо Хэнк знал, что когда-нибудь он у него поселится по какой-нибудь странной причине. С этим он даже успел смириться. Хэнк оценил вещи Гэвина и его самого.

Хуже, чем во время помощи от Гэвина при переезде, точно не будет. А с охотником пусть сам разбирается, если он до них доберётся.

Хэнк приблизился к Гэвину, крепко его обнял вместе с шубой (ещё успеет примерить), другой рукой схватил рюкзак.

— Сначала брага. И рассказ, как ты дошёл до жизни такой, — сказал он на ухо Гэвину и взлетел в сторону пещеры, в которой таилась одна из немногих жилых комнат.

Гэвин уткнулся ему в плечо, и Хэнк почувствовал его улыбку.

Рассказ предстоял быть интересным.


End file.
